USUK Sweet Devil Mpreg
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Lucifer and Bellial have a baby!
1. Chapter 1

Bellial groaned and snuggled closer to his mate's side. Lucifer's tail unconsciencely twined with his and he rolled over to face Bellial. His king's warmth soothed Bellial for a moment before he felt his stomach clench again.  
Finally unable to bear it the red head shot out of bed and flew to the window. He coughed and gagged a few times before puking. Sensing his mate's discomfort Lucifer's icey blue eyes opened. Once he heard his red headed queen's coughs he was instantly alert.  
Lucifer flew over to the window and wrapped his arms around his still wretching lover.  
"Bellial? You ok darling?"  
Bellial coughed a few more times before turning to face Lucifer. His throat burned and the taste of bile lingered in his mouth. He shook his head no and nuzzled his face into his lover's bare chest. Lucifer called for one of the serving demons to fetch the queen a drink.  
Lucifer lead his queen over to the large red and black canopy bed and had him sit down.  
"Bell, this is the thrid day in a row! I'm worried about my little devil," Lucifer purred.  
Bellial drank the water given to him and shivered, since his specialty was fire magic that wasn't a good sign.  
"I know love, but I don't understand what's wrong." Lucifer nuzzled his distressed mate's cheek and pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the shivering demon and let his wings flare out to shelter his lover.  
"Maybe we should consult an oracle. I want to know if my beauty is ill."  
Bellial purred happily at the attention he was receiving (which, he always received because he was the only one who could make Lucifer FEEL anything). Lucifer continued to hold him and placed soft loving kisses on his queen's neck, cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips.  
About an hour later the oracle entered the large black obsidian castle and was shown to the king and queen's room. He walked over and bowed slightly to the rulers of Hell. Lucifer reluctantly let go of his mate and allowed the oracle to run his hands over Bellial's body.  
The oracle froze at the queen's stomach. He stroked over it a few times before smiling.  
"congratulations your Highnesses. It would appear the lady Bellial is with child."  
"Child," Lucifer breathed shocked, and Bellial's eyes were also wide with shock. The oracle nodded and gave the servants some medicine to put in the queen's meals to make sure the food wouldn't upset his stomach.  
Bellial's tail curled and uncurled happily as he cradled his still flat stomach.  
"Oh Lucifer, isn't it wonderful!" Lucifer didn't say anything just walked over and knelt before his queen. When he looked up his blue eyes were shining.  
"Darling, it's the best news I've ever heard, aside from you agreeing to be my mate." Bellial smiled and took his mate's hand. He placed his king's hand on his stomach. Lucifer smiled and kissed his love's still flat stomach.  
"Soon, darling. Soon we'll have a child."


	2. Chapter 2

Bellial groaned in his sleep and curled up tighter, hoping that the annoying stomach cramp would go away. The fact that he and his love were going to have a baby was wonderful, but the pregnancy wasn't. Both he and Lucifer had been loosing sleep. Bellial moaned again and rubbed small circles on his stomach in an attempt to calm the baby.  
Lucifer's tail wrapped tighter around him as he Bellial's discomfort grew. Belial opened his eyes and saw his mate's furrowed brow. Poor Lucifer had woken at even the slightest bit of pain form his lover. Bellial reached out ran the back of his hand across his king's cheek.  
Lucifer sighed and relaxed bringing Bellial closer to nuzzle him. Bellial felt another wave of pain, this one stronger than all the others. Bellial whimpered and sat up.  
"Alright poppet. It's ok now,"he mumbled rubbing his stomach. Lucifer groaned and tried to move closer to Belial.  
He knew that if he left Lucifer's side his lover would wake up in a panic wondering what was wrong with him. However, when his stomach cramped like this it was more comfortable on the couch in the lounge connected to their bedroom. He kissed Lucifer's forehead and nuzzled his cheek.  
"Bell?" Lucifer asked tiredly.  
"Go back to sleep. I'm going in to lay on the couch."  
"Are you ok?" Belial smiled and brushed his king's hair out of his eyes.  
"Just a cramp," Lucifer sat up and placed his hand on his queen's stomach.  
"Do you want me to carry-"  
"No! You've lost more sleep than me. I know you stay up to watch over me. You're so tired that you haven't been going down to earth with the others, you barely leaving the castle. Sleep."  
Lucifer looked away sheepishly then nodded, albeit reluctantly. Belial swung his feet over the side of the bed and slid on his slippers. He walked to the archway and lifted the layered curtain that separated their bedroom from the lounge. Before he reached the couch though another sharp pain ripped through him.  
"Ah!" His hands flew to his stomach. This wasn't a cramp! What was going on? The pain didn't subside, if anything it increased. Lucifer shot up in bed.  
"Bell?!" He called racing over to his queen.  
"Lucifer! Ahhh! I think...ngh!...The baby's coming!" Lucifer's eye widened.  
"Shit!" He lifted Bellial in his arms and laid him on the couch.  
Bellial cried out his hand squeezing Lucifer's.  
"Shhhh, sweetie. It's ok. Let me get the oracle," Lucifer soothed. Bellial nodded.

The oracle arrived an hour later. Bellial was panting and sweaty on the couch. Some female demons had arrived to help until the oracle arrived. Lucifer alternated from holding Bellial's hand to pacing around waiting for the oracle. The oracle ushered out most of the servants except two demons who had given birth to their own children earlier that year.  
"Drink this. It'll help." Bellial took the cup and drank the potion inside. After a few minutes his muscles relaxed and his breathing evened out. A natural birth canal had appeared thanks to the potion. The oracle gave something to another servant to prepare for the baby.  
"What was that?"  
"A supply of breast milk to be kept warm. There's enough for a month, after that it should be okay to use formula."  
Lucifer nodded and watched as the oracle cleared the couch and prepared a fresh towel and blanket. Warm water was brought and a wash cloth.  
"Okay my queen, get ready to push." Bellial nodded and let out a deeper breath.  
Lucifer grabbed his hand and kissed the knuckle.  
"I'm right here..."

-TIME SKIP-  
About two hours later the wail of a baby could be heard throughout the castle.  
"It's a healthy baby girl," the oracle announced happily. Bellial let out a relieved breathy laugh that sounded more like a sigh. The little girl was handed to her mother and father as the oracle began cleaning up.  
Lucifer smiled and carried his lover and child to the bed and set them down gently.  
"Isn't she beautiful," Bellial whispered kissing the girl's forehead. Lucifer smiled proudly and nodded stroking his daughter's cheek.  
"What are we gonna name her?"  
"Elly. Elly May."  
"That's beautiful Belli." Lucifer breathed kissing his daughters cheek. The baby's eyes opened as she yawned cutely. Both parents breath caught at the sight of their daughters ocean colored eyes and the black hair that had a red streak in it.  
"Hey princess. Who's daddy's little princess."


End file.
